Lo que no dije
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: "Adiós amor mío, gracias por aportar tanta felicidad a mi vida, aun sino fue a tu lado."


Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que no dije

La lluvia caía, si bien no podía decirse que fuera a cantaros, era poco más que una llovizna, pero aun así lo suficiente para que un chorrito saliera de los arboles que estaban alrededor. Eso solo hacía una pinta más triste de lo que ya era; algunos pensaron que era apropiado para ese día, otros en cambio, incluyendo a la hermana de la difunta; opinaban que era una lástima, que una persona tan alegre como ella hubiera sido mejor que fuera un día soleado y precioso, como habría deseado.  
Porque aquella que ahora se encontraba en el ataúd, justamente era Ruby Rose, aquella alegre mujer que sin importar los años y su madures seguía siendo alguien de carácter feliz y jovial, incluso sus hijos dijeron que murió con una sonrisa; no era raro, no querían que la recordaran triste. Tampoco es que se podría decir que fuera una sorpresa, ella ya tenía sus años, no era ninguna jovencita; incluso "adulta mayor" no era exactamente la palabra para describirle; irónicamente de todas las del equipo RWBY-ya disuelto luego de la graduación-ella fue la primera en irse. Según el médico aun con su buena salud, su cuerpo ya estaba pasando factura por tantos años de entrenamiento y peleas contra grimms, y con la enfermedad y su cuerpo así no lo pudo aguantar.  
El entierro no se podría decir que eran pocos; Ruby había hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de su vida, pero los más cercanos a la lapida aunque no fueron los primeros en llegar, nadie les discutiría la importancia que representaron en la vida de ella. En un lado estaban sus tristes hijos, que lamentaban terriblemente la pérdida de su madre y aun siendo adultos se permitieron llorar con libertad, de la misma forma en la que los hijos lamentaban la muerte de su abuela. Con bastante pesar el que miraba la lapida era su esposo, que aunque sabía que su amada esposa odiaba verlo triste; no podía embozar siquiera una mueca de felicidad, le dejo un hueco en su corazón el que se fuera.  
Al otro lado, las que fueron sus compañeros y aun con la graduación fueron sus fieles amigas, irremplazables aun cuando ella llego a formar parte de un escuadrón anti-grimm donde aun pasando más tiempo con ellos, jamás se aparto de ellas en su memoria. La hermana que sin importar lo fuerte que siempre pareció, ahora lloraba a lágrima tendida, Blake que sin duda hacia lo mismo; aun así tenía fuerzas suficientes para reconfortar a Yang, si bien estaba deprimida por perder a tan querida amiga, no dejaría que su esposa estuviera así sin hacer algo. La que se encontraba al lado del la lapida al otro lado, frente al esposo de la difunta; era Weiss Schnee, que aun con su ajetreada vida como co-dueña de industrias Schnee-aunque el jefe era su esposo no por eso ella tenía un papel menos importante-ella no lloraba, su semblante era apacible, como si estuviera en calma; aunque si se miraba con suficiente atención, se podría apreciar el dolor que la mujer de blancos cabellos trataba de ocultar.  
Poco a poco todos abandonaron su lugar, dando sus condolencias para despedirse de forma definitiva de la adorada dama, yéndose a sus casas con un semblante no menos triste que cuando llegaron. Y aun así, el ultimo en irse no fue el que se caso con la difunta, que con pesar se despidió de su mujer y a la vez, se despedía de Weiss y de su marido; que sin importar la cara de ambos se habían mantenido fieles en su puesto, sin moverse en lo mas mínimo; el hombre sabía que probablemente no volvería a ver a la pareja, y a ninguno de los tres le importaba.  
Cuando se oyó a la lejanía el auto del mencionado, por fin ellos mencionaron algo; siendo el esposo de la heredera de la compañía de Dust.  
— ¿Te espero en el auto?—pregunto con una voz normal, en realidad lamentaba la muerte; no fue cercano a ella pero sabía que fue una buena persona; y no dudaba que quien más lo lamentaba era su mujer.  
— Gracias Damien, prefiero las despedidas privadas—respondió con su voz ya avejentada por el tiempo, que sonaba más suave y dulce que en los días que estudio junto a ella. El con una cabeceada, se fue para esperarla; era curioso lo bien que se llevaban aunque nunca hubo amor, se podría decir que fue arreglado, los padres de ambos los presentaron y todo el mundo sabía que querían que se casaran, ambos sabían que su deber era el comportarse como lo que nacieron para ser; y sin amarla, Damien Bouillon le propuso matrimonio, y sin estar enamorada; ella acepto.  
Irónicamente, realmente no fue la única razón por la que acepto. Ella siempre tuvo a una sola persona y solo una persona en su corazón, una mujer que no solo nunca tuvo que ver con ese mundo de riqueza, alguien tan simple pero a la vez tan única que siempre estuvo en su corazón: Ruby Rose.  
— Realmente ha sido una gran despedida, nadie negara que alguien como tú no merecía menos; aunque probablemente preferirías que no estuviera tan gris—comienza a decir, era curioso cómo le salían las palabras; porque en el tiempo que otros ponían los ramos de flores y se lamentaban, ella solo pensaba en que decirle cuando por fin estuvieran a solar, hubiera preferido decírselo en vida, pero jamás tuvo el valor, por cobarde la muerte le gano; lo sabía y no lo lamentaban, ella solo se lo busco, pero terminaría con todo, pensando que aun sin vida, le escucharía—¿Sabes? Siempre me proclame como alguien que estaba cerca de la perfección, para muchos yo personificaba la imagen de una dama de sociedad de las de otros tiempo, siempre noble y elegante; y aun así, creo que tú estabas más cerca de ser perfecta que yo—una sonrisa con tristeza se mostró, con sus ojos bastante expresivos para la tan famosa "mujer de hielo". Sonriendo, sabía que por dentro lloraba; siempre su corazón lloró, nunca fue un secreto para sí misma, con el tiempo se conocía demasiado bien, así aprendió a resistir el tan infernal dolor, no era tan raro, hace décadas que lo poseía. Desde sus primeros meses en Beacon lo que sentía cambio, en un par de años lo que era un "gustar" fue "amor" uno que oculto como su oscuro secreto, no solo por su familia; sino por su propia cobardía, tan asustada y avergonzada por lo que sentía jamás dijo una palabra, no se le vio una lagrima, sin importar cuantas quisiera dar. De todas formas, sus época más alegre fue esa, porque ella estaba a su lado; por vivir junto a la mujer que sin decirlo, era la que mas amaba y aun ama en esos días, sin importar el distanciamiento que se tomo luego de la graduación.  
No estaba segura si fue su corazón el que le engaño, pero creía que al menos algunas veces, se demostró que Ruby sentía lo mismo, que no era la única con tal sentimiento; pero por miedo no se arriesgo, se quedo con un nudo en la boca, ignorando los latidos de su corazón así como las ganas que tenía de decirle sus sentimientos. En donde tuviste mas certeza tuvo fue en su última noche en Beacon, donde su grupo y el equipo JNPR hacían una fiesta para celebrar su ida de la academia; y anunció que ya estaba comprometida con el heredero de la familia Bouillon, la mayoría le felicito, inclusive Blake con quien Weiss siempre sintió que veía a través de su alma, le deseo felicidad en su nuevo matrimonio aunque en su mirada se notaba que realmente no creía que fuera a ser "un matrimonio que se amara con todo el corazón". Ruby también hizo lo que los demás, pero no fue difícil ver en sus ojos plateados la tristeza que poseía por la noticia, incluso al enterarse pareció un shock que de no ser por la madures dada en sus años en esa escuela, hubiera gritado con gran sorpresa. Se retiro esa misma noche y en la misma no la volvió a ver, y en donde aunque no mostrara dolor como ella; de todos la prometida era la que mas desolada parecía.  
Tenía envidia de Yang y Blake, aunque quisiera negarlo, en su interior la mujer estaba segura que se mentiría. Ellas si dijeron que se amaba, no solo entre ellas sino a todos, lucharon con muchas barreras y pasaron tiempos difíciles; pero su amor jamás disminuyo, nunca pensaron en separarse; realmente se amaban sin importar que especie fueran o si ambas eran del mismo tiempo. Weiss siempre quiso tener la misma valentía, incluso si era rechazada; sacar ese secreto de su interior y decirle lo que sentía a Ruby; fueron más de 50 años tarde, pero lo diría.  
— Quisiera decir que ahora es que me doy cuenta, que tu muerte solo me aclaro lo que era obvio; que de haberlo sabido antes hubiera luchado por ti, pero si he de despedirme, no diré ni una mentira. Lo sé desde hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que me he ahogado con esto, incluso aunque Damian nunca tuvo problema pues el también amaba a otra persona; siempre he sido una cobarde, quizás si hubiera sido en otra vida, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera dicho, desearía que hubiera sido así—sacando algo de su bolso, no tardo en verse la coronilla de la familia Schnee, a pesar de que la pareja se casó joven, nunca tuvieron hijos; incluso pensaba herederarle la empresa a uno de los hijos de su verdadero amor, pero eso era un tema con ella y el testamento. Desde que se fue de beacon nunca lo volvió a portar, prefirió que se quedara como un recuerdo de sus días felices y no como algo cotidiano que perdiera significado. Ahora que ella se iría, creías que era mejor que ella lo tuviera; fue por ella que esos momentos fueron tan alegres, y quería que se fuera con algo que significo tanto para ella, que se llevara algo más que su corazón que robo desde hace tiempo y quedaría enterrado junto con ella. Lo puso enfrente de la lapida—siempre te he amado Ruby, te amo y moriré amándote; me alegro de decírtelo, aunque quisiera saber si al menos algún tiempo sentiste lo mismo—se inclino hacia la piedra con dificultad, aunque no le prestó atención a eso; beso la misma sin importar lo mojada que estuviera, quería dejar ir todos los sentimientos que reprimió—adiós amor mío, gracias por aportar tanta felicidad a mi vida, aun sino fue a tu lado.  
Y así se dio media vuelta, alejándose de aquella que siempre amor; dejando que cayeran las lágrimas que nunca soltó; yendo más rápido para no sentir que ella le observaba llorar; pues no deseaba que lo hiciera. De haber dicho lo que sentía, mucho antes de ese día; Weiss hubiera descubierto que era correspondida, y tendría el mismo final feliz que la hermana de la difunta y su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
TT-TT si que soy sentimental, me puse triste y eso que yo escribía. Ok, debo admitir que el final no me convenció, pero estoy contenta con el resultado,  
Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo triste con White rose, no sé porque; pero escuchando "Just be Friends"-cantada por Nano, no Luka-se me ocurrió esa idea y bueno, no pude evitar escribir.  
Espero que les gustara, cordialmente se despide;  
Lira.


End file.
